Snowsparks
by expero
Summary: Series of oneshots related and based on my story Thundersnow. Chapter suggestions open.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex: If you haven't read Thundersnow, don't read the following chapters of this or you're going to be hella confused.**

**Elsa: Seriously, we know you sneaky rascals, thinking you can just figure it out. Go read Thundersnow, and then come back.**

**Ex: Alright, for those of you who have read Thundersnow, this is a reminder. For this little series of oneshots to work, I need ideas. PM me with suggestions here or or message me at **** blog/thundersnowfanfiction****.**

**Elsa: Also remember, if you have any artistic talent, feel free to send any art you have to that same link. We'll show it off for all fans of Thundersnow to see.**

**Ex: Okay that's all for now, and I'm serious guys. If you need a fix on these characters, the sequel isn't happening for a few weeks. So this is all you're gonna get. And as always, review, follow, possibly favorite.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex: Okay sorry this took so long, my week was crazy. Before we begin, I feel like I didn't lay down the ground rules well for suggestions. You see, Thundersnow was rated M for creative freedom only, meaning M content was never guaranteed. Now that I know the direction the story is going, I changed the rating. I only bring this up because I have received a few, suggestive suggestions.**

**Elsa: And I'm on his side. Honestly, some of you people's suggestions creeped me out.**

**Ex: Thanks Elsa. Now, I'm sure you're familiar with the name Skullcandyklive.**

**Elsa: How could I not be?**

**Ex: For those of you who are unfamiliar, skullcandy is the brilliant mind behind most of the monsters Elsa has seen fit to chase me with for my wrong one shot was suggested by him. Remember way back when how Anna and Kristoff got married? Lets just say things almost didn't go as planned, and Elsa had a little adventure of her own.(Inspired by tangled ever after)**

"Stop worrying Anna." Elsa said to Anna as some servants helped her into her wedding gown. It was the day of he and Kristoff's wedding, and she was nervous to say the least. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Everything will be fine."

"But what if something happens? What if I fall, or the priest messes up? What if-"

"Anna." Elsa cut her sister off. She walked over to her and took her by the shoulders."It will be okay. You'll do fine." Anna let out a deep breath."Sorry. I'm not normally so nervous."

"I'd be more worried if you weren't nervous, it's your wedding day after all." Elsa said with a smile."I can't believe all that's happened this last year."

"Yeah, it has been strange, the good kind though." Anna replied,"All that's left is to find someone for you." Elsa let out a groan."What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about that ball coming up."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault. Anyway, enough about me this is your day. You finish getting ready, I have a few more preparations to see done." Anna smiled and nodded, and Elsa exited the room and heading down the hall. _'Okay, let's see. The decorations are all set. All the guests arrived last night.' _

"Elsa!" she suddenly heard from behind her. She turned to see Olaf running toward her."Olaf, there you are. Did you get Marshmallow?"

"Yeah, I got him. And only a few people were freaked out too." Elsa smiled and began to go over the list in her head again. _'Okay, the decorations, the guests, the rings. Wait a minute, I didn't grab the rings. _"Olaf, could you do me a favor? Run back to my study and grab the rings out of the top drawer of my desk?"

"Sure Elsa."

"Thanks Olaf, I'll be down in the courtyard. Bring them straight to me when you get them."

"Gotcha!" Elsa smiled as the little snowman ran off and she headed for the courtyard.

Elsa was starting to worry. The wedding was set to start in twenty minutes, and Olaf still hadn't shown stood near Kristoff near the altar, waiting for the remaining guests to arrive. _'Where are you Olaf?' _She thought to herself. "Are you alright Elsa?" Kristoff asked."You look worried."

"I'm fine, it's just...I'll be right back." Finally having enough, she went off in search of the snowman. She started with her study, seeing if maybe the door had been locked, when she found it open, she entered to see the rings had been taken as well. "Okay." Elsa said."Where could he be?" She made her way around the hallways, checking every open door she found."Olaf?" She called out."Olaf?"

"Elsa?" She heard his voice from around the corner. Running to find him, she was surprised to see his head, sitting on a table near a window."Olaf what happen? Where is your body?"

"Oh, there you are Elsa. I was hoping someone would find me here-"

"Olaf, where's your body?"

"I don't know."

"Where are the rings?"

"With my body."

"What!?" Elsa cried out in despair."What happened?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I grabbed the rings, and I was coming down the hallway. I stopped to smell these flowers," He said, gesturing to the flower pot next to his head."When something came around the corner and hit my butt. Then it wandered off." Elsa grabbed Olafs head before running down the hall."We need the rest of you or the wedding will be ruined."

"Okay, but, I kinda ran the other way." Elsa sighed and turned around."It couldn't have gotten far."

"There I go!" Olaf followed his eyes and saw his body stumbling towards the stairs, the box with the rings in hand."Oh no," Elsa said, running to catch up. The body tumbled down the stairs, bouncing down the steps. It hit the bottom and kept rolling, right in front of a doorway. Elsa followed down after it. BEfore she got to it, the door swung open and a servant pushing a cart of food hit Olaf's body, causing it to slide across the hall. It got back to it's feet and kept running."Get back here." Elsa said, chasing it."Olaf, can you control it when it's like that?"

"Nope." Elsa thought for a moment, then got an idea. Shifting Olaf's head to one arm, she shot out a blast of ice at his body, encasing both feet in ice. The sudden stop caused Olaf's arms to lurch forward, the box flying forward out an open window."No!" Elsa shouted. She dropped Olaf's head back onto his body and looked out the window. they were on the ground floor of the castle, but the box had taken a hard fall, a visible dent on one of the bottom corners. Elsa leaped out the window and opened the box. She let out a sigh of relief seeing that neither ring had been harmed."Uh, Elsa?" Olaf's voice called from inside. Elsa closed the box again and climbed back in the window and Olaf asked."Are the rings okay?"

"They're fine." Olaf smiled but then lowered his head."Sorry Elsa." Elsa approached Olaf and unfroze his feet."It's okay, little guy. Accidents happen. Come on, let's get to the wedding." They began to walk to the courtyard, and Olaf said,"Hey Elsa?" Elsa turned and looked at him."Yes Olaf?"

"Can I carry the box?" Elsa looked at the already dented box, then back at her little snowman."Yeah Olaf, you can carry the box."

**Ex: Wow, that turned out longer than I planned. Still it was just a kinda fun little chapter. Plus the actual story didn't have a lot of Olaf in there.**

**Elsa: Hey, that's a good point. What have you got against my little snowman?**

**Ex: It wasn't intentional, he just didn't have a big part. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. Don't forget to suggest story ideas( T and under please). Again special thanks to Skullcandyklive for the suggestion.**

**Elsa: Remember, we're here or on Tumblr if you have questions or suggestions. See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex: Alright, we're back. Before we go anywhere, if you haven't read chapter 19 or bonus chapter 3, or you need a bit of a story refresher(I went back and reread both of these chapters) then go read them. This is a continuation of bonus chapter 3, taking place just before Mathias' birth.**

**Elsa: Wait a minute, if this is right before Mathias was born, does that mean…**

**Ex: Yes Elsa, she is in this chapter.**

**Elsa: But I hate her.**

**Ex: Too bad, on with the show.**

**Elsa: Where did I leave that hydra.**

* * *

><p>Night descended upon the Tonitrus castle, hints of a storm brewing overhead. In the bedchambers of the king and queen, a storm of a kind begins."You did what?!"<p>

"Catherine please, keep your voice down."

"Keep my voice down after you tell me you sold our child!" The queen of Tonitrus replied in anger."What were you thinking?" Simon didn't reply. In all honesty, he didn't know the answer to the question.

* * *

><p><em>The previous day…<em>

Simon watched from across the room as his wife as she sat by a window, quietly singing to herself and the child inside her."Why do you insist on doing this everyday?" Simon asked. Catherine took a look of mock hurt on her face, replying."Are you saying you don't like my singing?"

"No, your singing is fine. I just wonder why you insist on singing to yourself."

"He can hear me Simon."She replied, pausing her rub her pregnant belly."Huh Mathias, you can hear me."

"We don't even know if it's a boy, you can't name it yet."

"I believe I just did." Simon just laughed and shook his head. His and Catherine's relationship had been rough the first few years. They both knew at the time that it was a marriage of convenience, and it had been somewhat treated as such. Simon still grieved for the loss of his first wife, and thus kept his distance. But as the years went on, he grew to love Catherine, and she him. When it was discovered she was pregnant, he had never seen her happier.

'_Ah the bittersweetness of love.' _Simon froze at the sound of the voice. A voice he would never forget. Catherine notice and asked,"Simon, what's wrong?" Thinking quickly, he replied."Nothing just...I have some matters that need to be taken care of." He quickly exited the room, heading for his personal study. After entering, he shut and locked the door."Right on time." The same voice spoke from behind him. Turning to face her, Simon wasn't surprised to find the witch of Briarwien herself behind him."Good to see some people are reliable."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What, no greeting, not even a simple hello?"

"Make your point witch!" He replied, voice seethed with anger."Fine." She said, stepping closer to him."Thirteen years ago, we made a deal, one that I have kept my end of."

"Hardly, the cure didn't work."

"You received what you asked for. If you would let me continue, I came to collect your debt. You refused."

"I could not make you the queen of Tonitrus. the kingdom would have been thrown into chaos, knowing a witch sat on the throne."

"A fair point, though not at all unpleasing to me." She replied, picking a piece of paper of the desk and setting it aflame."I do love to watch things burn and crumble."

"My patience grows thin, why are you here?" she drops the remains of the paper and steps toward him once again."A little explanation first. Magic, despite all the wonderful things it can do, has some nasty side effects. rapid aging, which I've managed to avoid. Aching, sores, occasionally bursting into flames. But one has always bothered me more than others." She is now inches from his face, looking straight into his eyes."My inability to bear a child." Simons breath hitches in his throat, finally understanding her."You couldn't possibly mean-"

"He finally understands."

"No, no. I can't, I won't."

"Let me put it this way Simon. I have been merciful up to now, but my patience has reached its end. You will give me the child, or I will make sure your dear wife never see's him in life." With that, she floats into the air and disappears in a flash of smoke. Simon stood there a moment longer before walking to his desk and collapsing into the seat. _'What have I done?'_

* * *

><p>"Simon we can't."<p>

"Well what else can we do? I won't have you die at her hands."

"And I won't let my child be taken by such a monster."

"But Catherine-"

"No. If you are willing to give our baby up for you mistakes, don't expect me to be here in the morning. I will leave Tonitrus, and make sure she never gets her hands on my baby." Simon sighed, _'Am I willing to give up my own child?' _Simon approached his wife, standing in the middle of the room. He put his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up at him."You're right my dear, we'll find another way." She smiles brightly, but a sudden crack of lightning sounds, along with an angered screech. "That is not how it works Simon!" another crack of lightning sounds and Cyrena appears, lightning surrounding her."We had a deal!"

"One that you didn't fulfill. Our agreement is done, now get out!" Cyrena features harden before she says,"I warned you." Before he could react, a blast of energy hit Catherine in the chest, causing her to cry out and collapse. "Catherine!" Simon cried, kneeling at her side."Your debt remains unpaid." Cyrena says before blasting the window of the room and flying out into the storm. A guard bursts into the room, shocked at the sight he finds."Your highness, what has happened?"

"Get a doctor now!"

* * *

><p><em>One week later…<em>

Simon sat near the still broken window, staring out into the night sky. On the opposite side of the window, a small bed sits with a sleeping baby inside. A knock sounds at the door, and SImon says,"Enter." A man dressed in black armor enters the room, and kneels before the king."Your highness, we searched all of the mountain."

"And?"

"We found nothing." Simon sighed and looked out the window again."That won't be the last we see of her will it?"

"I fear so, my king." The soldier replies before continuing."Will that be all, my king?"

"Yes that will be all." The soldier nods before standing to leave. Simon returns to the window, looking down at the sleeping child. The babies small left hand is open, a mark of some kind visible. When another flash of lightning hits the sky, the symbol on his hand glows. Simon reaches down and closes the babies hand."This is all my fault, my son. And I know now that you would still settle the debt." The baby begins to stir, and looks up at his father. Simon stares back at the pair of bright gray eyes, almost the same as his mothers."But no, I won't let her have you. I'll keep you safe, even from yourself...Mathias."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa: Well, Expero is a little bit occupied from a hydra, and after reading this I may let it go on for a while. So uh, review, follow, possibly favorite. Remember suggestions are open for chapters, he just wanted to write this one first.<strong>

**Ex: Elsa, get this Hydra away from me!**

**Elsa: See you guys next time! :)**


End file.
